


Love Me

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella has some serious shit to work out, Close to Canon but not really Canon..., Controlling Edward Cullen, Dark Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, Edward Cullen is a Bitch, F/M, Human Bella Swan, Hurt/Comfort, Jacob Black is seriously hurt, Jacob Black/Bella Swan - Freeform, Oneshot, POV Bella Swan, The Rest of the Cullens are good, hurt Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a sad story, that I needed. This is a way the book could have gone, and didn't.  Anyway, this is giving me the way I wanted the books to go, (if that makes any sense) and I think that this will give me what I need. Enjoy!A.N. The first part is giving you a set up for the story...ALSO! So sorry folks, but Edward is a real bitch/asshole in this fic, and I feel bad about it. I honestly do love Edward, but I think I love Jacob more. 😁
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a sad story, that I needed. This is a way the book could have gone, and didn't. Anyway, this is giving me the way I wanted the books to go, (if that makes any sense) and I think that this will give me what I need. Enjoy!  
> A.N. The first part is giving you a set up for the story...  
> ALSO! So sorry folks, but Edward is a real bitch/asshole in this fic, and I feel bad about it. I honestly do love Edward, but I think I love Jacob more. 😁

Edward completely blew up in the tent when he found out about Bella kissing Jacob, and yelled at Bella, and, well, hurt her. Seth stepped in, and surprised Edward, and, there is no way to say this gently, he ripped Edward up. Didn't burn him, but ripped him up. Bella was not wounded badly, but Edward left deep cuts over her stomach with his finger nails. He also tore into her a bit, but it wasn't fatal. (It would have been if Seth hadn't stepped in.) Seth took Bella out of the fight, and brought her to his mother, who used to be a nurse. Sue took care of Bella, and they had to keep Charlie out of it, so they said that Bella was hanging out with Jacob. Bella freaked out when she heard about Jacob, and wanted to leave right away, and it took all of Sue's willpower to keep Bella right there. Sue had Bella lay down for a bit, but Bella insisted that she was fine, and Sue let Bella go to Jacob. Bella didn't want Jacob to know about her injuries, and wore a baggy sweatshirt to cover her wounds. Of course Jacob picked up on it, eventually. 

* * *

I headed to Jacob's house. I had walked from Sue's, and it wasn't a long way, but it still hurt. I clutched my side, and tried to walk like a normal person, although it felt like someone had put a knife into my gut, and was twisting it. I reached under the sweatshirt and touched my stomach, and when I pulled my hand away, it was covered in blood. 

_Shit, Jacob will be able to smell that._

I was glad that I went with the black sweatshirt. 

The blood must have soaked through the bandages, which wasn't good. It meant that I was still bleeding, and heavily, too. Seth had been smart, he had phased back and wrapped Jacob's parka around my open cut. (I had closed my eyes throughout that) He phased again, and had me get on his back. I was barely hanging on to consciousness, so it made it hard to hold on. I somehow did it anyway. I hadn't lost much blood, that way. 

I walked over and knocked on the door, and Billy opened it. I stood in the just outside the doorway, and made no move. 

"How is he?"

"He woke up a bit ago, and I think he's waiting for you."

"Thanks, Billy."

"One more thing, Bella." I looked over at Billy, and his eyes were serious. 

"Please, don't do anything to mess up his recovery. It might break him for good."

I felt a sudden wave of emotion overcome me, and I nodded.

"Billy, can you keep a secret?" I asked suddenly.

"Of course I can, Bella. Now what do I need to know?"

I slowly lifted my sweatshirt up, and Billy gasped as my injury came into view. It looked worse that when I had left Sue's, there was blood all over and it had gone through the bandage. I'd worry about it later. 

"Bella?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Keep it down, please? I don't want Jacob to know."

"How...?"

"Edward hurt me, today, when he found out that Jacob and I kissed." Billy gasped. "Seth shredded him up, though. Sue's letting me stay at her house, because honestly, I don't really feel safe without a wolf by me. It's sad to say, but it's true. Seth volunteered to help keep me safe, and I feel selfish asking for protection, especially after today. I didn't ask for this, and I'm really scared. I don't think I'll ever trust a Cullen again. I might... well, I don't know what I'm going to do. At all." I took a deep breath, and continued. "I promise I will never break Jacob's heart, Billy. That much I can do for you all."

"Bella, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you look like you just got your insides ripped open."

I chuckled lightly, but stopped when it brought on a wave of pain. "I basically did."

"Bella, you're welcome to stay here, if you'd like. I understand the fear. You could stay in Rachel and Rebecca's old room, I'm sure that wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind if you cooked out here, from what I've heard from Charlie, you're amazing."

I was on the verge of tears, after all, everyone was being so understanding and I didn't deserve it at all. I'd put them in danger, time and time again.

"Thank you, Billy. I think, well it might be nice to have somewhere to stay, that I don't have to worry about being murdered in my sleep. And, if you ever need someone to cook, don't hesitate to call me. That's the least I can do for you." 

"Well, thank you, Bella."

"I'm going to go see Jake."

"He'll love that."

He moved out of the doorway, and I walked in, and kicked off my shoes. I was amazed, again, as to how much this felt like home. I mustered up some courage, and walked over to Jake's room. I hesitated, wondering if I should knock, or just go in. 

I decided to just go in, and so I peaked my head in. Jacob was waiting for me, his face smooth. There was a blankness in his eyes, and I couldn't handle it. It was hard to look at him. He was covered with a quilt, to my relief. I couldn't see the damage, which was good, I guess. 

"Hi, Jake," I said quietly.

He looked at me for a long time, (well, not _that_ long, maybe a few seconds, but it felt like hours.) and then sighed. 

"Yeah, I sort of thought that it might be like that." 

I sighed a little, it wasn't even audible. 

"Today did not go like I planned it would. First, I save Leah's ass from a newborn, and in the process I get the whole right side of my body crushed, and now this." He waved his left hand over towards me. 

I went down the steps into his room, (there were two) and stood there. I didn't really know what to say.

I quietly said, "How are you feeling?"

"Drugged, for the most part. Doctor Fang overdid it, I think."

"At least you're not in pain."

"Yeah, at least I can't feel my injuries."

I bit my lip. It was awkward, and honestly, I had no clue what to do now. I mean, I obviously was never going back to Edward, that was for sure. So, well, I guess that I can have Jacob? I don't know. I mean, I love him. I know that much. I'm not an idiot. _But,_ (There's always a but, isn't there?) I'm not sure I can just jump into another relationship. It wouldn't be healthy. But, to be fair, it had always been like this for Jacob and I, and there wasn't any changing the past. We had always been more than friends, even though I wouldn't admit it. 

Maybe I should just let things take their natural course. 

All of that running through my head didn't take as long as I thought it did, but I must have taken a bit. Jacob's forehead was creased, and he had a worried look in his eyes. I forced myself to break eye contact, but I was swimming in the warmth and depth of them.

"How about you? Are you okay?" His voice sounded genuinely concerned. 

I didn't know how to reply, I wasn't prepared for that question, and he must have seen the look of horror on my face.

"Wait." Jacob looked at me in disbelief. 

_"Bella, do I smell blood?"_

I took in a breath.

And how did I think was going to go? I thought that I wasn't _that_ stupid. 

Jacob was looking at me with pure terror, it was plain on his features. I opened my mouth to say something, and I couldn't think of anything to say, so I closed it again. Instead I just nodded, stupidly. 

He started to grab at the quilt, and I walked over, and pushed him down lightly. He gasped wildly, and I sat down at the very edge of the bed, in order to not jostle him.

"Bella, what went wrong? Did a newborn come find you? Was Edward not there? I'll kill him if he wasn't. Seth helped you, right? He better of. I'll break his nose if he didn't. Wait, how bad were you injured? Why can't I see it? _Why didn't you tell me in the first place?_ Bella, please. I'm going to go insane if you don't say anything! WAIT, did Edward hurt you? Did you fall off a cliff? _Bella, PLEASE!_ "

I inhaled sharply, and started to talk.

"First and foremost, I know you can't phase, so don't even try it. It'd mess you up. And second, I don't think I should tell you right now," I said.

 _"Bella,_ you've got to tell me! I'll go insane if I don't know. I promise I won't phase!" he murmured in a few seconds, it took a lot to hear him. I don't think that he'll even be able to see straight if I tell him. I don't know what I should do. 

"Jacob, do you promise not to kill your father if I have him tell you? I'm really sorry, I don't think I can tell you. It might be a bit much. Okay?"

Jacob looked pained for a second, and then he nodded. It jostled him a bit, and he winced. 

"If that's what you want, Bella." He said it sadly, and when I looked into his eyes, he looked like a sad puppy. It melted my heart. 

I silently got up off the bed, and walked into the kitchen, where Billy sat. 

"Billy, could I ask a favor? I don't think I can tell Jacob myself," I said quietly, hoping Jacob couldn't hear, but I knew that he probably could. He was probably straining to hear every word. 

"Of course, Bella. You can wait right here," he waved a hand to the kitchen, and then wheeled himself out. 

I heard the door open and close. I sat down, bracing myself. I really didn't want to hear the next part of this. Then the first yell came. Surprisingly, it wasn't from Jacob. 

"CALM DOWN, SON!"

I winced when I heard that. 

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This was a fun chapter, and although it hurt to write it, I liked it. Next chapter will go back in time, and show what you just read in Jacob's POV. It'll show Billy and Jacob's conversation, and then it'll go back to Bella's POV, I think. Anyway, KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY! Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Love y'all so much,  
> ghostly_perfection


End file.
